starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Danus Colony
Danus Colony is home to an empathic “offshoot” of the human species known as the Danvians. During the ten years immediately following the Battle of Naboo, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, set in motion a plan to create a Grand Army of the Republic and incite the Clone Wars. The clone army was created on Kamino, using bounty hunter Jango Fett as a template. While the physical cloning process was perfected and advanced, a second area of research began. Sidious, acting through his Sith Apprentice, Darth Tyranus, contracted with a cadre of rogue geneticists and neurologists operating on the planet Rolgothi. These scientists began unlawful experimentation on human subjects, with the aim of seeking out the neurological framework that allowed some humans, particularly those who were Force-attuned, to access a sort of telepathy. Experimentation continued, utilizing genetic recombination from the DNA of other telepathic and empathic species, until, finally, a group of thirty successful subjects emerged. The thirty subjects, who would come to be known as Lot Prime, had been “awakened.” These humans (if they could still be called human with their altered genetic structure) emerged with empathic abilities beyond those of normal humans. They could sense the emotions of others and project their own onto those around them. However, the experiment, while successful in this sense, was unable to produce a full-fledged human telepath, only human empaths. The ability to create a telepath, Sidious believed, would allow for the creation of an even more powerful clone army, which would not only act as soldiers in the Clone Wars but as a means of policing citizens’ very thoughts once the Republic became a dictatorship under Palpatine’s rule. Empathic abilities, on the other hand, might simply degrade the effectiveness of the clone army by giving them a means of sensing the distress of their victims or the deaths of their fellow clones. Lot Prime was ordered destroyed. In a twist of fate that leaves one wondering as to whether the will of the Force was involved, the destruction order was to be carried out on the same day as the suicide bombing of the Rolgothan capitol by Kolita Jessit, an activist in the anti-Republican movement on the world. Sidious ordered a stay of execution, intending to test these new, empathic humans as emotional spies on Rolgothi itself, ostensibly as a means of rooting out terrorists during interrogation. If this were successful, these empaths might provide a means of testing loyalty and truthfulness, even if their use as overall “thought police” would be negligible. Unfortunately, the same experimentation that granted Lot Prime their empathic abilities had made them virtually immune to the memory and command engrams that would later come to be used on Spaarti cylinder clone soldiers. After supposedly being imprinted with mindsets of duty and obedience, Lot Prime was released, amid the search for Jessit’s terrorist conspirators. Find them, they did, but the results were unexpected. Rather than bringing the terrorists to justice, Lot Prime joined them in their struggle against the world’s authorities, even going so far as to lead the group after their leader, Salim Jessit, took his own life after first meeting the empaths, believing himself to be captured, not meeting potential allies. When the Clone Wars ended and the question of secession was no longer an issue on Rolgothi, the survivors of Lot Prime, seventeen in all, left the planet. The survivors set up their own colony on the planet Danus, a world of forests and vast rivers, whose dense landscape had made overall colonization impossible. The empaths did not need an entire world, but simply a part of this world to act as their home. Thus, Danus Colony was born. In honor of their first true home, Lot Prime gave up its technical title and took on the name they would hold for the rest of their existence—Danvians. Nearly two decades later, the destruction of Alderaan resulted in an immense pair of emotional shockwaves, bearing pain and remorse. Danvians in range of these shockwaves were effected profoundly. Some went into shock, some died, and others went mad. In the aftermath, the leaders of Danvian society, the Pentad (made up of Danvian leaders Tartas, Navaron, Diala, Hectava, and Ulian), chose to impose a form of self-inflicted exile upon their society, leaving Known Space for the Unknown Regions. Some remained behind, spurred on by the words of the outspoken Danvian dissident Badaran Redblood, vowing to battle against the Empire in order to prevent further shockwaves of this magnitude. Those that remained would never see their fleeing Danvian brethren again. Unbeknownst to the Danvian freedom fighters, the rest of their society had found a new home, within a distant region at the fringe of Chiss space. Category: Worlds